In the line of duty/Transcript
Chapter 1 Jean: I have a feeling we're in the home stretch. Not much longer now and we'll have Jacob, Jackson, and Patricia Sanders behind bars! Delaney: I agree and we know Jacob is Jackson's personal hitman or at least we can suspect as much. George: then what are we waiting for let's question Jacob! Jean: I agree. Delaney, Jacob's last known location was the sidewalk a block away from the Blue Lobster New Crime Scene!: sidewalk ' Delaney: Are kidding me! we found Jacob, but he's dead! ugh just our luck I hope digging through that pile of metal will give a lead. this torn newspaper will definitely be something! let's get to it. '''Examine: torn newspaper ' Delaney: so the people on this newspaper are the victim and Eugene. the last time we saw Eugene was after we arrested Sebastian's killer. I agree we should talk to Eugene about his relationship with the victim 'New Suspect!: Eugene Merz ' 'Examine: pile of metal ' Delaney: this is a engagement ring with our victim's name on it. You're right we know that Saundra Sanders is Jacob's fiancée I agree we need to have a word with her 'New suspect!: Saundra sanders ' 'Question Eugene about his relationship with the victim ' Eugene: hello officers. Delaney: Mr. Merz we have Found Jacob murdered and- Eugene: He's dead? well I guess now he can't harm my brother. Y'know I thought we were friends Delaney: you two were friends Eugene: that's right. We met a while ago back when I was still in school and we became friends. He seemed cool enough, But then I learn that he was a hitman for Jackson! I hate his guts now. '''Question Saundra about her relationship with the victim Saundra: Please tell me you've arrested my grandma. Delaney: we are getting close to it. However, that's not why we're here your fiancée was murdered Saundra: was he? my condolences to those who cared about him. Delaney: that's not the reaction I was expecting Saundra: Jacob was a fine man, but I never loved him Patricia was the one who organized our marriage and without my consent! I never wanted to marry the man! Saundra: it was because of our forced engagement that I stopped caring about him. I know it sounds harsh, but I can't lie and say I valued his time. I can only say that he liked eating at the blue Lobster. Delaney: that's a lead if I ever saw one! let's go ! New Crime Scene!: Blue Lobster ' Delaney: the second time I've been here is in a murder investigation. This place is cursed. you're right though that trash can will be hiding a clue and that faded lunch menu may give us food, and a lead '''Examine: Lunch menu ' Delaney: well, what do you know on this menu it says that butcher Ryan Martin sent in a lot of meat here. I agree there may be a chance he knew the victim let's talk to him '''New Suspect!: Ryan Martin Examine: Trash can ' Delaney: what in the world? why is there a AK47 in this trash can let's send it to George he'll find out why. '''Talk to Ryan Martin to see if he knew the Victim ' Delaney: Mr. Martin? Ryan: ah, ! how are you? Delaney: never better. Jacob, on the other hand has been murdered. Ryan: Jacob who? sorry if this sounds harsh, but I don't know any Jacob's Delaney: you knew his brother Ryan: just because I knew James doesn't mean I knew Jacob. I apologize I can't be more of a help. I hope you arrest the killer though. Justice must be served George: I told you Devin, you can't get Ak47's in north korea! Devin: I disagree George as long as you can teleport. George: , help Delaney: perhaps once we've arrest this killer. George: well that's gonna be a while. Anyway this AK47 belongs to Jacob. Delaney: it's the victim's? Devin: that it is and on closer inspection there were fibers in the smallest crevice of this gun George: I got Sally to help and she identified them as fibers for gloves Devin: however, your victim didn't wear gloves meaning your killer wears a pair Delaney: they may wear gloves, but that won't be for much longer now won't it? 'The killer wears gloves ' Grayson: sis, I often wonder what it's like being dead. Delaney: why do you wonder that? Grayson: well, I autopsy so many that I can't help it! Delaney: wow. Grayson: anyway I cn tell you your killer had a lot of rage for your victim. Delaney: why do you say that Grayson: well, Jacob's head was nearly cut off. and I can tell you you're looking for a fairly bloody pocketknife Delaney: that's a gruesome image. Grayson: that's good though. Because your killer wound have to get their hand at least partially in the wound and that's were I saw a single noodle from chicken noodle soup Delaney: that means our killer eats Chicken Noodle soup! 'The killer eats Chicken noodle soup ' Delaney: well, this case is driving me bonkers. We find Jacob Cockran murdered and we don't know too much about anything else Eugene has just got a newfound grudge for the victim, Saundra never really loved the victim, and Ryan has no idea who he is! Franklin: yeah, well maybe you'd be farther along if I was the Detective on the case! Chapter 2 Delaney: Franklin. What do you mean? Franklin: I mean that I deserve to be the one investigating this case! not you! Jean: Franklin Delano Reed! stop that this instant! Franklin: Chief Richardson! I, uh, deserve to be the detective on this case Jean: not if that's your attitude Delaney: now that that's settled perhaps we should look around the victim's house. we may have a lead '''New crime Scene!: victim's house Delaney: I will never get used to all this gold. anyway what'd you find? a camera? can you unlock it and a faded note? alright and a pile of clothes? can you dig through that? Y'know to spare me the mental pain. Examine: Pile of clothes ' Delaney: Woah! that a bloody ticket. let's send it to Sally. '''Examine: Camera ' Delaney: alright let's send that to Govis maybe he'll find something of note 'Examine: faded note ' Delaney: it says 'Jacob, I'm done the marriage is over. I'm not marrying someone I'm related to!' it's signed by Saundra Sanders you're right Saundra's mother was the product of Patricia and James and Jacob is James's brother, So yeah they're related it turns out Saundra got the will to revolt against her grandma by calling the marriage off let's question her 'Question Saundra about calling the marriage off ' Saundra: do you happen to have and Chicken noodle soup on hand? Delaney: no, because we're here to question why you called the marriage off. Saundra: because Jacob was family even if it meant getting disowned from the will I'm not marrying a member of my family! it's just wrong! being friends with Jacob I'm okay with, but I'm not going to marry him! Delaney: well if we find out you killed him to prevent your marriage you'll be in prison 'Saundra Sanders eats Chicken noodle soup ' Govis: hello and Delaney. I really hope Franklin gets fired. Delaney: there's no reason to fire him, Govis maybe suspension, but not getting sacked Govis: Bummer. Anyway, I found a conversation that you'll find interesting on this recording Start of recording '' Jackson: Jacob, c'mon lets rob the bank like ol' times! Jacob: but the police are investigating crimes now JAckson: so what? they're just a whole bunch of idiots besides we never got caught before! Delaney: well, well Jackson finally made a mistake. are you ready to arrest that punk? '''New suspect!: Jackson O'Neil ' '''Arrest Jackson O'Niel Jackson can you leave me alone? I'm trying to make a honest living for myself. I'm running out of Chicken noodle soup as we speak Delaney: well, Jackson. You're under arrest for the robbery of the St Ronde bank! Jackson: how'd you find out about that?! Jacob was supposed to remove the footage! Delaney: well, he got murdered earlier, so maybe that's the reason Jackson: No! with one of us dead, and the other in prison. Our plans will fall apart! Delaney: that's the point. Jackson you're under arrest Delaney: Sally, I admit I'm getting exhausted of so many murders. Sally: well, it's how St Ronde is thanks to Jacob, Jackson, And Senator Sanders Sally: speaking of which the blood on this is your victim's however, the destination shows that the destination is Japan a place in which Jacob never went. Delaney: So why's his blood on the passport to japan? Sally: because your killer has been to Japan before! Delaney; well that's another piece of evidence against our killer! The killer has been to Japan ' Delaney: we're doing great in this investigation so far. we should return to the blue lobster though '''New Crime Scene!: Blue Lobster Tables ' Delaney: okay what have you found? a stack of papers? the labels gone perhaps you can reveal it? and that's a ripped up ticket let's repair it! '''Examine: faded label Delaney: it's a psychiatric report? but why is it here you're right we should send it to Simon Examine: ticket ' Delaney: so this ticket belongs to Patricia. I agree we need to talk to her. you got the cuffs? '''New Suspect: Patricia Sanders ' '''Arrest Patricia Sanders ' Delaney: senator Sanders you're under arrest. Patricia: on what grounds? Delaney: Criminal conspiracy PAtricia: what?! Jacob was supposed to clean up all the evidence while I force Saundra to got to Japan again. Delaney: and you're never going there again! Patricia: can I at least get some Chicken noodle soup in prison? Delaney: nope! '''Patricia Sanders eats Chicken noodle soup and has been to Japan ' 'Saundra Sanders has been to Japan ' Simon: The story detailed in this psychiatric report is a sad one. Delaney: sad in what way Simon that the patient, Eugene Merz, claims that the person who killed his high school girlfriend was Jacob Cockran. Delaney: wait what? Simon: according to this report. Eugene's girlfriend, Nala yume was shot to death the police arrested Eugene who claimed that Jacob Cockran killed Nala. Delaney: that's certainly a motive for murder let's grill Eugene about this 'Question Eugene about the psychiatric report ' Eugene: Do you happen to have any Chicken noodle soup? I'm not buying any until I have enough money to go back to Japan Delaney: Eugene, we found the psychiatric report Eugene: you believe me right? the one who murdered my high school love was Jacob! I know it was! I was wrongly imprisoned and they doctors treated me like I was crazy, but I'm not! I never killed anyone and it's thanks to Jacob that everyone looks at me like I'm a criminal! Delaney: well, if we find out you killed Jacob you'll be a criminal 'Eugene Merz eats Chicken noodle soup and has been to Japan ' Delaney: I don't know what to say a lot of things are coming to the surface like how Eugene claims Jacob killed his School love, and we put Jackson and Patricia behind bars. we still have a lot of investigation to do before we can close this case Chapter 3 Delaney: you're right we need to go to the victim's hou- Jean: we got a situation! Delaney: what's the situation? Jackson O'Neil has escaped! witnesses say he ran to your victim's house Delaney: was he? we need to go there ASAP 'New Crime Scene!: golden bed ' Delaney: Jackson! hands up! Jackson: how'd you find me so quick? Delaney: word of the wise, if you're escaping from custody don't head to a crime scene Jackson darned! Delaney: we'll have a conversation with him soon. after we look at that message on that table 'it's your fault I lost my job!' Delaney: who could've written that? I agree let's check the handwriting in the database! and there's a phone. can you unlock it? 'Examine: handwriting ' Delaney: so the handwriting belongs to Ryan Martin? he told us he didn't know Jacob let's ask him why he lied! '''Examine: phone Delaney: good job unlocking it! let's send it to Govis Grill Jackson on his escape ' Delaney: so Jackson how did freedom taste? you won't feel it much longer Jackson: no judge will find me guilty I tell you Delaney: really? I highly doubt that Jackson! '''Ask Ryan about his message ' Ryan: do you happen to find my chicken noodle soup? I want to eat the last of it before I go to Japan. Delaney: before that. Why did you write that message to Jacob Ryan: I should really stop lying, but yeah I wrote that y'know the reason why I'm working here it's because Jacob ruined my business! after James died Jacob claimed that my meat was cursed! And the mayor ordered me to shut my business down and it's all Jacob's fault! Delaney: I really hope you didn't kill Jacob to get revenge for him ending your business 'Ryan Martin eat Chicken noodle soup and has been to Japan ' Delaney: Govis, have you found anything on the phone Govis; in fact I have. It turns out Patricia wanted to kill Jacob, because he was making a mess of their plans Delaney: well, in that case we need to question Patricia 'Question Patricia about her threat to the victim ' Delaney: Patricia we have evidence that you threatened to kill Jacob Patricia: doesn't mean I did, but yes I wanted him gone in fact I'm the one who hired the killer to kill him Delaney: the killer is a hired gun? Patricia: duh, our plans are too important to get our own hands dirty! Delaney: well if you did get your hands dirty will know Delaney: I'm so tired of this. you're right we need to go the crime scene we might find something we missed 'New Crime Scene!: fire hydrant ' Delaney: tell me you found Something. you did? yes you found a single cloth with blood. that's it? well let's send it to sally at any rate Sally: Never have I ever analyzed something that gave us two clues, Delaney Delaney: this gives us two clues? that means we can arrest the killer Sally: yes, that's right these Skin cells may not have told us who exactly the killer is, but they told me they are male and have green eyes Delaney: that'll do in a pinch 'The killer has green eyes and is male ' Delaney; alright we're about to arrest this killer! they're not far now! '''Take care of the killer now! Delaney: Ryan Martin you're under arrest for the murder of Jacob Cockran Ryan: what? I told you I didn't kill Jacob! Delaney: then tell us why we found some of your fibers from your glove in the victim's gun Ryan: I'm not the only one with Gloves Delaney: we also found a noodle from your Chicken noodle soup in the victim's neck wound Ryan(sweating): I'm not the only one who eats Chicken noodle soup either! Delaney: give it up, Ryan! we found your skin cells on the handkerchief you wiped you bloody hands on! what I don't understand is why you killed him because he ended your business Ryan: not just any business! my food poisoning business! Delaney: food poisoning business? Ryan: why, yes my friends in other parts of St Ronde use these poisoned foods to kill their enemies and they never got caught thanks to Jackson, Patricia, and Jacob Ryan: at least so I thought, but then Jacob ratted me out and my business ended my friends in high places need that to kill their enemies! so when Patricia asked me to kill Jacob I didn't hesitate! Delaney: you're a psycho! Ryan Martin you're under arrest for murder and who knows how many more attempted murders and murders Kane: Ryan Martin you're accused of the murder of Jacob Cockran Ryan: guilty your honor. And I'd do it again if I could Kane: your a sick man Ryan! you're the third life sentence I'm giving out today. jean: good job and Delaney! Delaney: we put Jackson and Patricia in prison. Along with putting a butcher in prison Jean: there are still loose ends like who were these friends Ryan mentioned and where is the murder weapon now? Corruption in the police department (6/6) Delaney: how did we miss the murder weapon ? we almost always find it! you're right to the crime scene we go! Zoe: uh I need help. I think someone has stolen my life savings! Delaney: crap that is serious. Delaney: name which one will you do first? finding our missing murder weapon or helping Zoe find her life savings? Ask Zoe about her missing life savings Franklin: finally, something to do. Alright lady what do you need? Zoe: I can already tell that you're going to be a as*****. Anyway, When I was eating at the Blue Lobster I had 75% of My money. Which is about half a billion dollars Franklin: You must be complete idiot for losing half a billion dollars! Zoe: that's not true! I had the highest IQ out of all of my classmates. Franklin: Women can't have the highest IQ out of everyone in a classroom. That's the men's job! You're right name we need to go to the Blue Lobster 'Investigate: Blue Lobster ' Franklin: hey look there's a fairly large bag it has Zoe's initials. Someone didn't steal I. You want to check for fingerprints? Go ahead, but you'll only find Zoe's 'Examine: Bag of money ' Franklin: you got prints I guess analyze them in the database 'Examine: prints ' Franklin: What?! the prints belong to Harvey Hendrik? I guess we should question him about this 'Question Harvey about the theft ' Harvey: hello officers! what do you need? Franklin: how about some respect. You stole from a women. I must say you picked a good gender to steal from Harvey: about that... you see it's a big misunderstanding I just saw a bag on the ground and picked it up. when I grabbed it I realized it had a lot of money and just threw it someplace Franklin: well, guess what? you're paying a fine! Franklin: Don't worry I'm not that sexist it's true I consider men to be superior, but I don't force it down people's throats. 'Investigate: sidewalk ' Delaney: aha! a bloody newspaper! Delaney: wait it's just that a bloody newspaper. Are you serious! Delaney: You're right we should send this to Sally Delaney: Sally We're in a need to find the murder weapon! Sally: don't worry I easily found the blood to be Jacob's Delaney: so this held the murder weapon? Sally; oh, yes it did and I found Ryan's prints, but I found a second pair of prints Delaney: really? Sally: oh, yes it matched a previous suspect of yours. Zachary Miller. Delaney: That 18 year old kid from glen's murder? Sally: yes, apparently glen was really rich I mean filthy rich because Zachary went from having 30 dollars to having 900 billion dollars! I got this from the internet if you must know Delaney: that means glen was insanely rich! Sally: and we don't know where our rich man is. Delaney: are you kidding? Sally: no, but we know where his brother is. Delaney: well, I guess we'll have a conversation with his brother then 'Ask Connor Miller about his brother's location ' Connor: oh, the police. I know it's been a bit after my father's death, but thanks for arresting that maniac Delaney: it's what we do. That's kinda why we're asking you where Zachary is. Connor: he went to influential mile. Apparently that was the first place our ancestor, William Ronde built in this city. Delaney: he's in influential mile? that's a shock, but thank you for your help Connor Connor: No problem. it's good someone is chasing after him. Delaney: What do you mean? Connor: I mean he had a pocketknife covered in blood earlier! Delaney: that's what we're looking for! thanks Connor Govis: is what I heard true? Franklin is sexist Franklin: shut your mouth or I snap you in two! Jean: meanwhile we know Zachary miller has the murder weapon and is in influential mile. which means we follow him Delaney: we're off to my home district! Jean: influential mile is your home district? Delaney: yes, yes it is. Jean: I apologize we had to go to your home under such dire circumstances